herofandomcom-20200223-history
Panda Bear
Panda Bear is one of the three main protagonists in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. He was voiced by Bobby Moynihan as adult, who also voices Albert in the same title of Nickelodeon's TV movie, Mel in The Secret Life of Pets and Louie Duck in the 2017 reboot of DuckTales and Duncan Joiner & Max Mitchell as cub. Appearance Panda is an anthropomorphic bear. Being a panda, his body is covered with black fur, with white fur on his head (excluding the ears) and a stripe across his belly. He is shorter than his brothers, with a wider frame than both. He is shown to have small black eyes surrounded by black fur. Personality Panda is gentle, yet somewhat cowardly and insecure. He is probably the most frail of the three bears, as in "Our Stuff" he was shown being hit by a basketball that knocks him over and he calls for a time-out. He's also severely allergic to peanuts and gets embarrassed easily. His hobbies consist of dating sites, social networking, anime, video games, and art. He is shown to be talented in drawing and painting in general, most notably manga. He falls in love easily and tries desperately to get a girlfriend. He is sensitive and easy to upset. Despite being mostly compliant, Panda can become assertive if need arises, especially when it comes to his brothers in trouble. In Three Bare Bears Panda's, as well as his brothers' personality does experience some change between the comic and the cartoon. In The Three Bare Bears, Panda is markedly more negative, being quick to anxiety and fear. Gallery Images Chloe 125.jpg|Chloe and Panda holding hands. Chloe 233.jpg|Ice Bear, Panda, Grizz and Chloe watching TV. Everyday10.png|Panda's Facebook Account. Nom21.png|Panda eating pancakes for breakfast. Nom188.png|Panda eating Ramen. Mc123.png|Panda's Anime Art. Bro 55.png|Panda on top. Bro 58.png|Panda buying phone accessories. Buprev1.png|Panda sings Korean Karaoke. Sneeze 146.png|Panda Smile Sneeze 160.png|Panda's Cute Face "Kawaii". TL 37.png|Panda, Grizz and Ice Bear eating Ice Cream. Hib 9.png|Panda's Room. Trivia *Panda is a vegetarian. **He was revealed to be one in the Pilot and in "Tote Life" in the main series. *Panda has a deadly peanut allergy. *It's revealed in "Everyday Bears" that Panda wears contact lenses and has very bad vision without them. This may be caused by his habit of focusing on his cell phone in a long period of time. *Currently, Panda is the only of the three siblings that is known to have ever been in a romantic relationship. *Panda is the only bear that has more than one color of fur. *Panda has an online dating profile it is seen and said in "Viral Video" and "Chloe". *Panda is the first character to sing a song in the show, the song being Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine. *Panda has Musophobia, which is a fear of mice, as revealed in "Everyday Bears". *Panda has a pink strawberry wallet. *Panda really likes dumplings. *When the Bears first moved into the city, Panda had a small, gray flip phone. *Panda appears to be an "otaku", having a large interest in anime and manga alike, as first shown in "Our Stuff", where it's revealed he likes to draw in a pseudo-anime style. His interests are also seen in later episodes, such as a manga being seen on the Bears' table at the beginning of "Chloe", when a folder titled "Manga" can be seen on the laptop in "Everyday Bears", and when he is seen reading manga in both "Shush Ninjas" and "Hibernation". In the latter episode of the two, he is shown to possess a dakimakura, or body-pillow, that he refers to as Miki-chan. It's also revealed in "Cupcake Job" that Panda knows how to say the word "cute" in Japanese and sees it as a personal talent to be put on his resume, a known stereotype among Western otaku culture in which fans know only select Japanese words, one such being "kawaii", or "cute". As well, in "Panda's Dream", during Panda's third and final daydream, a K-POP song, Yummy Yummy, plays during the dance sequence. *In "Brother Up", Panda is shown to understand Korean when he was able to sing to a Korean song in English with ease, making him the second of the three bears to know Korean, along with Ice Bear. *As seen in "Rooms", Panda may have claustrophobia, fear of small and compact spaces. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Falsely Accused Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Outright Category:Weaklings Category:Victims Category:Control Freaks Category:Selfless Category:Neutral Good Category:Gentle Giants